character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Syakesan (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Shark Form= |-|Human Form= Summary Syakesan (Sal) (しゃけさん) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of the employees of the court, close to Uomihime. He is the elder twin brother of Samekichi and is the son of Old. At the beginning of the game, he seems to have an innocent, very kind, and warm personality. However, after he reveals his position as the ambassador of the Sea of Death, his true nature is exposed. He is manipulative, sadomasochist, and a sore loser when things don't go his way. He has a deep, twisted love for Wadanohara, paralleling his brother's deep and honest love for her. He seems to be quite jealous of Samekichi, saying things like "Is he that good to you?" and getting visibly shaken after Wadanohara mentions Samekichi. Syakesan was once a normal citizen of the Blue Sea, before the Sea of Death corrupted him in his youth. As seen in one of Deep-Sea Prisoner's omakes, Sal was corrupted sometime during his period of late adolescence. As a child, he wore matching outfits with his younger twin brother, Samekichi. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C, At least 2-C with the Sacred Sword Name: Syakesan, Sal Origin: DSP Verse (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least hundreds of years Classification: Former Member of Uomihime's Court, Ambassador of the Sea of Death Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Shapeshifting and Biological Manipulation (Can grow mouth-like arms and change into a human form), Resurrection and passive Corruption (Revived the Sea of Death which can passively corrupt everything, including one's mind and even control it), Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Cursed Wadanohara with a spell that erased her memories and if she learned the truth she would instantly die), Melting and BFR (Melted the moon and BFR'd Wadanohara and Co to the Sea of Death), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Mimicry (Stole part a huge part of Wadanohara's power allowing him to revive the Sea of Death and destroy the Castle Pearl). Since he stole a part of Wadanohara, he should have all of her (except her second sealing) but to a far lower degree. 'Attack Potency: Low Multiversal level (His magic is way too complex that even the Great Witch (Daimajo) thinks that she could fail if she were to undo his spell. Superior to Wadanohara (Early Game key)) | At least Low Multiversal Level (Stole a part of Wadanohara's power which was enough to break the barrier and revive the Sea of Death), At least Low Multiversal Level with the Sacred Sword (With the Sacred sword he was capable of destroying the Great Sorcerer's pearl which protects the Sea and controls the Sea of Death's power) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Wadanohara) | Immeasurable (Fought Wadanohara (Mid-Game), Memoca, Dolpi, and Fukami at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Infinite should be at least superior than any mogeko | At least Infinite Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal, At least Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiversal Level (Is so strong that not even Wadanohara (Early Game) could put a fight against him the first time he attacked her) | At least Low Multiversal Level (Become stronger than before. Tanked many hits from Wadanohara (Mid-Game), Memoca, Dolpi, and Fukami at the same time) Stamina: Very High Range: Low Multiversal (Upscaling from Wadanohara) Standard Equipment: Sacred Sword Intelligence: Genius (He is the culprit behind each event of the game which includes leading 2 kingdoms into a war) Weaknesses: He is corrupted by the Sea of Death Key: Early Game | End Game/Post-Absorption Gallery Battlecard_Sal.png|Sal's first battle card Battlecard_Sal2.png|Sal's second battle card WatgbsmangaR2.png 1045.png|Red and Blue Sal Tumblr_nbvb1hPYax1txucfgo2_250.png|Syakesan, ranking 4th in a WatGBS popularity poll Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Moge-ko (Mogeko Castle), Moge-ko's profile (Both were at their strongest, Sal had the Sacred Sword and had summoned the Sea of Death) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lambdawg Category:Tier 2